


Spoiled

by mnwood



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Sex, Bathrooms, Begging, Bodily Fluids, Bodily Functions, Bottom Eddie Brock, Food Kink, Interspecies Relationship(s), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, POV Eddie Brock, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Sexual Tension, Shame, Sharing a Body, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Weird Biology, as in eddie uses the bathroom but not in a sexual way, just a warning for like general bodily functions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnwood/pseuds/mnwood
Summary: It takes some getting used to navigating everyday life while sharing bodies with an alien. Eddie is learning to overcome his embarrassment so he can ask Venom for whatever he wants.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 69
Kudos: 883
Collections: Marvel Universe, Veddie





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> [shows up two years late extremely horny for Tom Hardy] what up monsterfuckers how y'all feel about me watching this movie 1200 times and making a BUNCH of shit up
> 
> The part where I describe Venom as crossing itself in lattices is a near-verbatim quote from [this wonderful book, The Obelisk Gate, by N.K. Jemisin.](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/26228034-the-obelisk-gate)

It was a normal night. In the middle of it, Eddie stirred awake and repositioned himself on the bed, turning to his side and pushing his back against the warm body behind him, and just as he felt himself drifting easily back to sleep, he realized that he did not know whose body was spooning him.

**_Go back to sleep, Eddie. I’ve got you._ **

Eddie relaxed.

It was the best night of sleep he had gotten since he and Anne broke up. 

In the morning, he woke up alone and well-rested, with a full bladder. Mid-piss, he remembered that he was not actually alone.

“Venom?” he asked out loud, over the sound of his piss hitting the water.

**_Eddie._ **

“Uh, are you always aware of what I’m, you know, doing?” Eddie asked as he tucked himself back into his boxer briefs and flushed the toilet. 

**_You’ve just urinated. You do it a lot._ **

Eddie aggressively washed his hands, then grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste off the back of the sink. “Yeah, so, um, you’re with me for everything, even the embarrassing stuff?” He shoved his toothbrush into his mouth. “You don’t ever, I don’t know, ignore me?” he mumbled.

**_We share bodies. Of course I’m with you for everything._ **

Eddie leaned his free hand against the sink, sighing and rolling his eyes at the same time. He held the toothbrush up as he gestured at the mirror. “It just seems a little one-sided, is all. Like, I can’t even see you right now. I’m talking to myself in the fucking mirror, and I don’t have a clue what you’re up to.”

Eddie felt Venom before he saw it. From his left shoulder came the sensation of Venom moving part of its body out of him, a sensation he could not pinpoint onto any one earthly thing but the closest approximation would be like wet sand seeping through your fingers—except the sand is alive and feels like it has tiny, sticky probes searching across the expanse of his skin as it exits his body. Venom’s head appeared in the mirror just a few inches to the left of Eddie’s. 

**_I watch,_ ** Venom said with a flash of its teeth. **_You are a boring person, Eddie._ **

Eddie finished brushing his teeth, then spit into the sink and replied, “Cool. Thanks,” as he put his toothbrush down. 

**_I don’t ignore you. I can feel what you feel, if the feeling is strong. Urinating is not embarrassing, since I know you do not feel embarrassed when you do it._ **

“No, it’s not that—you know what, forget I said anything.” Eddie continued only looking at Venom through the mirror, not wanting to turn and face the alien head-on. “Alright, get back in me. Let’s get breakfast.”

When Venom had first attached itself to Eddie, there was no time for Eddie to think about the day-to-day difficulties of sharing bodies with a sentient alien. He had been too busy trying not to die or be killed. But then the dust had settled, and Eddie had, for whatever fucking reason, consented to continue sharing bodies with a sentient alien while going about his regular, everyday life. _Their_ life. From the beginning, Venom had referred to them as one being. Eddie was still trying to get used to it. 

Eddie was keeping himself busy chasing down interviews for a story that he hoped would actually be newsworthy, but, so far very little was panning out and potential leads kept canceling on him. So he spent a lot of time in his dingy apartment, on the phone, laptop open, doing his best to ignore the alien inside him as he worked. 

For the most part, Venom existed as a gentle thrum beneath the surface of his skin, ever present and alive but easy to grow accustomed to. Like the buzz of air conditioner, where the longer it’s on the easier it is to block out the noise, but unlike air conditioner, whenever Eddie sat hunched over his computer for too long and felt a crick in his neck, Venom would soothe and massage the aching muscles and sort of _purr_ in his ear until he relaxed. 

Unfortunately, he was exhausted and not thinking straight after six hours of sitting on a barstool in his apartment staring at his laptop, so when Venom did the purring-massaging thing to his shoulders, Eddie closed his eyes and audibly moaned. 

Eddie tried to clear his throat to cover his mistake, but Venom just rumbled louder in his ear and pressed its mass deeper into his shoulders. Eddie’s phone rang.

“Hel—hello?” Eddie answered. Then, “I mean, hey, Annie.”

Anne huffed a laugh. “You OK, Eddie?”

“Yeah! Yeah, I’m fine. What’s up?” 

Venom’s presence receded, the purring replaced by the regular thrum. 

“Dan and I were just talking about you and wondering how you were doing, so I figured I’d give you a call.”

“Oh, Dan’s there? Tell him I said hey.”

“No, I was talking to him on the phone, but I’ll let him know later. How are you feeling, Eddie, seriously?”

“Oh, um, I’m alright. My organs are all intact, if that’s what you’re asking.” Restless, Eddie got up from his barstool and headed to the fridge, not really processing what he was seeing inside it as Anne talked in his ear.

“But Venom’s gone, right?” Anne asked in a whisper. “Like, for good?”

Venom took over Eddie’s right arm and grabbed a gallon of milk out of the fridge, which Eddie frowned at but did not attempt to actually stop Venom from bringing it to their shared lips. 

“Eddie?” Anne pressed.

Venom relinquished control to Eddie, who nearly dropped the milk before realizing he had his arm back. He set the jug on the counter by the sink. 

“Yeah, sorry, I was taking a drink. Um, yeah, I think he’s gone.”

 **_Not a “he,"_** Venom said in his head. 

“And, um,” Anne cleared her throat, “How do you feel about that?”

Venom reached for the milk again.

“I’m OK, I guess. I mean, it was weird, right? Having an alien inside me?” They drank more milk, Eddie feeling the weight of it hit his stomach uncomfortably. He had generally avoided dairy before Venom. “Anyway, uh, sorry, Annie, I gotta go. I’ve got—I’m working, so.”

“Right, of course. Uh, we’d like to have you over sometime soon, OK, Eddie? Don’t be a stranger.”

“Yeah, sounds good. Bye, Annie.”

“Bye.”

**_You don’t like it when she calls you Eddie._ **

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Eddie tried to put the milk back in the fridge, but Venom would not let him.

**_I can feel it. You don’t like it. Why?_ **

Eddie closed his eyes and sighed. If he let his mind drift, he was pretty sure Venom could suss out the answer to his question. Venom had done it before, when things were going to shit and Eddie’s body was deteriorating, so sometimes he tried to see if he could make Venom do it again—read his mind, see his memories.

After a moment, Venom said, **_You would rather she call you ''baby” or "hon."_ **

“No. Not—not anymore. Not now anyway. It’s just—when you’re with someone, you rarely call them by their actual name. I’m not used to hearing her say it.”

**_That is very stupid._ **

“Alright.”

Venom tried to make Eddie drink the entire gallon of milk, but Eddie forced it to stop halfway. “If you want me to drink an entire fucking gallon of milk, you’re gonna have to do some work on my digestive system or whatever.”

Eddie wasn’t serious and was just trying to make a point, but even so he could feel Venom concentrate its presence in his stomach, burrowing deeper below his skin and into his organs, his bloodstream, and causing the weirdest sensation Eddie had ever experienced in his life. He keeled over at the counter, his heart racing and head pounding until the feeling stopped. His stomach was empty.

 _“Fuck,”_ Eddie exhaled, eyes closed. 

**_I think I’ve just learned something._ **

“Hmm?” He was still trying to collect himself. 

**_I can absorb all the food we put into our body. You wouldn’t have to relieve yourself anymore._ **

Eddie opened his eyes wide and stood up straight. He pictured himself sitting on the can, scrolling through his phone. Was that an activity he would miss if he didn’t have to do it?

**_For the record, I would not miss that activity._ **

Eddie felt his face flush. “Alright,” he agreed. “Alright, we can try it. But if I change my mind—”

**_Deal._ **

During the first day of their experiment, Eddie continued to feel like his entire body was going to melt into a puddle or collapse in on itself every time Venom handled his digestive functions. By day two, he was starting to get used to it. By day three, he could not believe how much more convenient daily life was without having to worry about using the bathroom. 

Everything was easier, in fact. Eddie never had any aches and pains, he got a full night’s sleep each night, he received wonderfully weird shoulder and back massages whenever he needed them. He was becoming more accustomed to sharing bodies with Venom every day, but he still struggled to communicate with the symbiote without feeling embarrassed. It was one thing for Venom to massage his shoulders when it knew Eddie needed it; it would be entirely different if he asked for a massage just because. 

Eddie was lying on his couch on a Friday night with the TV on while he scrolled through headlines on his phone when he had the sudden thought that he was feeling both bored and brave. 

“Hey, Venom?” he asked casually. 

**_Hmm._ **

“Do you think you could do that shoulder rub thing to me real quick?”

 **_I would rather do it slowly,_ **Venom replied like it was a totally normal thing to say. 

Eddie cursed under his breath and set his phone down on his chest. “Yeah, alright.”

The pressure of Venom’s body spread through Eddie’s shoulders like threads strung through his muscles, crossing itself in lattices, shifting constantly, creating tension and releasing it in a steady rhythm that forced Eddie to relax down into the couch, sinking his weight into the cushions as he closed his eyes. 

Venom moved itself through Eddie’s whole body like that, slowly and confidently, and Eddie could not possibly fight how relaxing it felt, so he didn’t even try and therefore fell asleep within minutes. 

He woke up, probably hours later, in bed with Venom tucked up behind him, its body feeling almost human with so much of it removed from Eddie’s. He could still feel the thrum, though, against his skin instead of inside it. 

“How’d we get here?” Eddie asked sleepily.

Venom purred behind him. **_We have legs. I used them._ **

“Hm, right.” He shifted his butt back, and Venom pushed forward against him in response. “Why do you separate us when I’m sleeping?”

**_Not separated._ **

“You know what I mean.”

**_You like sleeping like this. You used to sleep like this with Anne._ **

Eddie’s face heated up. “Why do you care what I like?”

**_You belong to me, Eddie. I like taking care of you._ **

“Cool. Um. I’m gonna go back to sleep.”

Venom purred in his ear.

In the morning, Eddie woke up hard. And horny. Venom was no longer behind him but inside him, quiet, so Eddie went straight to the shower and jerked off as quickly as possible, hoping Venom would not say or do anything. It didn’t. 

Eddie had an interview set up later in the morning at some coffee shop across town—not his favorite location to conduct interviews, but he had to make sacrifices to get people to open up to him. As Eddie ate a breakfast that Venom chose (Venom always chose every meal they ate), Venom begged him to **_“let me have a real meal”_ **on their way to the meeting. Eddie placated the symbiote by half-assing a “maybe on the way home” promise.

The traffic was light, so Eddie drove his motorcycle a little faster than usual and weaved easily between cars, enjoying the wind against his body after so many days cooped up in his apartment. He had a song stuck in his head and was thinking about the list of questions he had in his jacket pocket when a car pulled out in front of him.

Eddie did not react quickly enough, and just as he had the fleeting thought that he was about to spend the rest of the day in the hospital, Venom took over and easily swerved them out of harm’s way. A shiver coursed through his entire body, adrenaline mixed with relief mixed with Venom working through his muscles, soothing his nerves and forcing him to relax. 

**_I will never let anything hurt you,_ **Venom rumbled deep in Eddie’s head.

Eddie pushed warm feelings back at Venom, something he innately knew how to do. Venom thrummed happily inside him.

The rest of the drive was exhilarating. Without having to worry about crashing, Eddie drove recklessly, too fast, too close to cars, turning too sharply, and he could feel Venom’s understanding inside him, its pleasure at Eddie accepting the power and trusting Venom to fully take care of him. He felt invincible. 

The interview lasted three hours. Around the two-and-a-half-hour mark, Venom suggested that Eddie excuse himself to use the bathroom, since humans typically used the bathroom after drinking coffee and sitting for long periods of time. Eddie wondered how the fuck an alien thought about that when he himself had not considered it. In the bathroom, he washed his hands and ignored Venom when it reminded him that it was hungry.

But on the way home, Eddie parked in a dark alley and told Venom it could take over. It was weird not being in control of his own body and feeling more like a passenger than an active participant, but that made it easier to bite people’s heads off without feeling too guilty about it. 

Eddie spent the evening listening back over the interview, transcribing it, taking notes on every significant person or event the interviewee mentioned—he discovered that he was most productive when Venom was well-fed, when they both had the energy they needed and were not wanting for anything. He worked until nearly 1 in the morning before he felt Venom’s mass moving through his slightly achy muscles, felt the press of Venom easing his body’s tension, the pleasure of being touched in such a gentle and knowing way having such a profound impact on him that his fingers slipped off his keyboard, his body slouched off the barstool until he nearly lost his balance. Venom, of course, caught him before Eddie could fall, then coaxed him into going to bed. 

The ministrations continued until Eddie fell asleep, and when he woke the next morning, Venom was still moving inside him, feeling somehow even deeper, like it was in the marrow of his bones, the blood running through his veins, the tendrils a feather-light touch in the fragile parts of Eddie that he should not be able to feel—the valves of his heart opening and closing, each alveolus in his lungs expanding and contracting, every piece of his body connected and alive in a way that should have been overwhelming but instead felt incredible. Venom was part of Eddie on a cellular level.

And still, when Eddie woke up hard, knowing it was his body’s natural response to Venom’s touch, he did not ask for what he knew he wanted. He continued jerking off fast in the shower, clinical, still grateful that Venom was not saying anything about it. 

The massages became more frequent. Sometimes Eddie nervously asked for them, but most of the time Venom just performed them regularly throughout the day without having to be asked. Eddie continued driving his motorcycle recklessly, and doing most other things recklessly, knowing that Venom would catch him over even the slightest trip on a rug. He let Venom eat whatever it wanted, and with it in his digestive system, everything felt good and smooth when they ate, an almost naughty pleasure in the way Venom fed Eddie inhuman amounts of food, filling their bodies up and emptying them again all while Eddie lounged around on the couch watching TV. He became extremely lazy, constantly asking Venom to retrieve something for him whenever he didn’t feel like getting up. He never exercised anymore, because what was the point? The moment he felt the slightest bit tired from even just walking down the street to Mrs. Chen’s, Venom would take over the function of his limbs and muscles and let him relax. And it’s not like he needed to exercise to stay strong, since Venom could do that for him. On days when Eddie became consumed by his work, he could spend 12 straight hours sitting on his couch with his laptop and not even realize that he had not moved all day until Venom nudged him into going to bed. 

After two weeks of living like this, Eddie agreed to have dinner at Anne’s with her and Dan, and he found himself trying to remember how to behave like a regular human being and not like a human being who had an alien inside him performing most of the tedious tasks humans have to perform every day. 

Venom actually laughed at him as Eddie got ready for Anne’s by changing into a brown Henley and a pair of dark-wash jeans that hugged his legs nicely. 

**_I’ve spoiled you,_ **Venom said, amused, as it moved surface-level over Eddie’s shoulders. (Eddie had asked Venom a couple days ago why it always settled the most heavily in his shoulders. Venom had replied easily that it felt the most comfortable around muscle tissue, and the densest muscle in his body was his traps. Eddie felt particularly embarrassed by that answer.)

“Oh yeah, you think?” Eddie replied sarcastically as he haphazardly styled his hair. “I haven’t even scratched an itch in nearly a month, but yeah, sure, let’s go pretend to be human in front of my ex and her boyfriend.”

Venom moved in an almost unfamiliar way, sifting live particles through Eddie’s skin until it settled in a layer of cells not nearly deep enough to affect Eddie the way he preferred. **_There. Now you will have to do things for yourself tonight._ **

Eddie groaned. “C’mon, babe, you’re not even in the bottom layer of the very top part of my skin.” (Eddie didn’t know how he knew this, he just knew.) “Just a little deeper. Please.”

Venom didn’t budge. **_Spoiled._ **

Eddie felt a tingle down the back of his spine at the admonition, an entirely human tingle that his own body produced. 

Luckily, Venom still helped him out on the drive over to Anne’s, since Eddie was now incapable of driving like a responsible adult with a healthy fear of getting killed. But once he was parked and walking up to the front steps with a bottle of wine in his hand, he felt sweat pooling at the base of his neck and realized it was the first time he had sweated in weeks. 

Almost the moment he greeted both Anne and Dan and handed off the wine, Eddie had to excuse himself to use the bathroom. The piss came out of him so forcefully it was almost painful.

“Man, what the fuck?” he whispered through gritted teeth.

 **_You don’t want them to know I’m here. This is how we keep me a secret,_ **Venom replied, smug. 

Eddie ate a below-normal amount of food at dinner, every bite of it hitting his stomach like a stone until he couldn’t take it anymore and gave up. He was still sweating, too, in his armpits, neck, forehead, behind his knees, and he tried to ignore the way Anne looked at him in concern whenever he dabbed his face with a napkin or the back of his hand. He felt a crick in his neck after an hour sitting at the kitchen table, numbness in his ass, and a pain in his knee when he realized he had been crossing his legs for too long. Whenever he felt an itch, he suddenly felt a dozen others all over his body, and he had to force himself not to scratch furiously, or fidget, or groan loudly in frustration. 

After his third trip to the bathroom in two hours, Eddie began feeling exhausted and politely told Anne and Dan that he should get going. Anne followed him out to his motorcycle, her arms crossed protectively over her chest as they stood together on the slanted sidewalk. 

“You look bad, Eddie,” she started.

Eddie huffed a laugh. “Thanks, Annie.”

“You look how you did when things got, uh, really bad with Venom. I thought you were doing better?”

“I am. I really am. I’m just, um, I don’t know—off today, I guess.” He shifted from one foot to the other, shoved his hands into his pockets. He felt cold, even though it wasn’t really cold outside.

“You know, I’ve tried to ask Dan how you recovered so quickly after all that, but he keeps telling me he can’t say anything because of HIPAA.”

“Oh, he cares about that now?”

“What happened, Eddie? Your heart atrophied and your organs were being eaten from the inside, so, explain to me how you’re alive.”

“I don’t know, Anne, I think my body just, um, recovered. Somehow.”

**_Very convincing answer._ **

Eddie stopped himself from rolling his eyes.

Anne squinted at him. “Get some rest, Eddie.”

“I will. Um, thanks for having me over. I’ll, uh, see you guys again soon.”

They hugged, which was awkward but fine. 

The second Eddie stepped back into his own apartment, Venom plunged down straight through the dermis to his fatty tissue, muscles, bones, nerves, veins, his blood and only a moment had passed until Eddie could feel, impossibly, the individual cells of his body infused with Venom’s tendrils. His knees gave out, his body slumped to the floor with such a deep and profound sense of pleasure and relief that he let out a moan and came in his jeans.

He passed out.

Eddie woke up in his bed, naked, with Venom curled around him like a very close blanket. 

“Mmm,” Eddie groaned, shifting his weight so he could feel Venom move against him. Feeling sleepy and confident, Eddie mumbled, “You said you can feel what I feel sometimes?”

**_Yes._ **

Heart hammering in his chest, Eddie reached down and took his cock in his hand. He was already hard. “Can you feel this?”

Venom’s form slowly shifted over Eddie, a tentacle ghosting over his hip and stopping at the hair around his groin. **_Ask for it._ **

“For—for what?” Eddie was still groggy with sleepiness, his guard down.

**_I can feel that you want it. You called me "babe." You want me._ **

The tentacle hovered, waiting.

Eddie tried to get Venom to look inside his mind, to find exactly what Eddie wanted from it. “Yeah. Yeah, I do,” he admitted, just a hint of a tremor in his voice. 

Venom enveloped him. Its body moved around him, inside him, tentacles smooth and thrumming as they wrapped around his cock, as they slithered around his perineum, probed gently around his ass, searching.

Eddie rolled his hips and burrowed himself deeper into the bed—except not into the bed, because Venom was all around him, over him, beneath him, suspending him in its massive latticework of a body while it filled him up from the inside out and the outside in, and Eddie could not help but revel in how familiar he had become with this body, how natural everything felt as they moved together after weeks of growing deeper, deeper, deeper into their symbiosis. 

The tentacle in his ass grew to an impossible size, but Eddie kept asking for more even as tears formed in his eyes. It was the first time he had truly felt pain in a long time, and it was overwhelming how good it felt. Venom was pulsing, not just its tentacles, but the pieces of itself buried deep in Eddie’s cells, so that his entire being was throbbing and undulating, heart pounding, and when Venom pressed against his cock _and_ inside it at the same time, Eddie came so hard that Venom lost focus, too, and dropped him unceremoniously back onto the bed. 

**_Sorry,_ **Venom said, its voice weirdly distorted.

Eddie’s chest was heaving, and Venom was not helping him at all with regaining his breath. In fact, their combined bodies felt so weak that Eddie was pretty sure if anyone was going to try to successfully kill them, now would be the time to do it.

“Are you alright?” Eddie asked between breaths.

**_I don’t think we can move._ **

“That’s alright, we don’t need to.”

**_Eddie._ **

“Hmm?”

**_No more doing that in the shower while pretending like I'm not there._ **

Eddie laughed. “Alright."

The next day turned out to be a problem.

When Eddie woke up in the morning, Venom was exploring. Its head was at his hip, its tongue pressing wet and warm against the skin stretched over his hipbone, across the tattoo on his abdomen, then moving down to his bare thigh and probing between his legs. Eddie opened his legs and reached for a tentacle that was near his shoulder, coaxing Venom into splitting it into five parts that evenly fit between his fingers.

“Just don’t bite me, baby,” Eddie whispered as Venom’s tongue swirled around the head of his cock. 

It was not a normal blowjob, and it was terrifying, but it was the best blowjob Eddie had ever received in his life and he saw stars when he came. Venom raised its corporeal head and kissed Eddie with its tongue too big in his mouth and its not-quite-lips suctioning against Eddie’s lips so hard it might leave a bruise. Eddie made a satisfied noise in the back of his throat as he tried to grab onto whatever part of Venom he could, encouraging it to manifest in more of a physical body for him to hold. Soon enough, Venom was twice the size of Eddie, looming over him and rubbing tentacles all over his skin as he ran his hands all over its form, never breaking the kiss. They were still so deeply connected that Eddie hardly even noticed when Venom teased open his hole and pushed a tentacle in and out, impossibly slowly until he was able to get hard again.

They couldn’t move for half an hour after coming. 

So Eddie had a late start to his workday, and he was too fucked out of his mind to care. He had phone interviews throughout the day, and he tried his best to ignore the full-body massages Venom performed seemingly every half hour, but it was difficult considering Venom now thrummed in his genitals, too, an area Eddie realized it had been purposely avoiding before. He was so horny he could hardly see straight. He kept one hand on his phone and the other pressed against his crotch, and between interviews he taught Venom what a “quickie” was, which, to Venom, meant even more violent orgasms. It was work, fuck, work, fuck until Eddie couldn’t take it anymore and told Venom to stop.

**_You like it though._ **

Eddie laughed humorlessly. He was slumped down into the couch cushions, his legs spread and his hand resting over his spent crotch. “Yeah, obviously. But I’m 40, I can’t just...fuck all day. It’s too much.”

Venom eased itself gently into his groin, massaging carefully. **_I can make you feel better. Like I do with the rest of our body._ **

“No, actually, you can’t. Stop! Stop—stop _massaging.”_ Eddie batted at his own crotch, like Venom was a cumbersome fly. “In this case, you really can’t. You feel what I feel, and the, uh, sexual feelings are apparently too much, because you’re completely useless afterward, too. And my dick is not some creaky joint, it reacts differently to being massaged, babe.”

Venom retreated away from his groin. **_I think I understand._ **

“Good. OK.” Eddie cleared his throat. He thought that conversation would be a lot harder to have. “So, uh, we can’t keep overdoing it, alright?”

**_Fine._ **

They shared three orgasms the next morning before willing themselves out of bed.

Eddie had meetings that afternoon. In person. Venom behaved, for the most part, but Eddie could feel it slowly creeping inside him, impatiently hovering its tendrils in his thighs and lower back while he worked.

As he climbed onto his motorcycle to head back home that evening, Eddie said, “Do it,” in a tone more confident than he felt. 

Venom worked from the inside, fucking him slowly and carefully as they drove home, staving off the orgasm until Eddie could get inside his apartment and slump against a wall to come with more pain than pleasure. 

He sat on his floor with his knees tucked up to his chest, breathing heavy. He dropped his head back against the wall and shouted, “Fuck,” holding out the “u” on a frustrated groan. “This is _not fucking sustainable.”_

**_It’s fun though._ **

“No, seriously, we have to slow down. I can’t—our bodies can’t keep doing this, Venom.”

There was a pause before it said, **_I understand, Eddie._ **

Venom kept its body away from Eddie’s crotch for the entire next day. As Eddie lay in bed that night, Venom massaged all the innocent parts of his body until he fell asleep. 

By lunch the next day, Eddie was feeling stupid and horny and said, “Alright, you can fuck me. Please.”

Venom purred in his ear and settled in his shoulders. **_Spoiled._ **

Eddie ran a hand down his face. “Yeah, so, I still have one little bit of shame hanging on by a thread, so let’s not get into this, alright?”

He felt the shifting sand, tiny probes lifting out of his skin as Venom pulled its head out and stared at him. **_No._ **

“‘No’ what? What do you mean ‘no?’” Eddie asked, both frantic and annoyed. 

**_I mean no, I won’t fuck you._ **Venom displayed its tongue.

Eddie squinted, tried to figure out if Venom was fucking with him. “But you always do everything for me.”

 **_Spoiled,_** it replied, louder than before.

“Alright. Fine.”

**_Fine._ **

_“Fine.”_

Eddie invited himself over to Anne’s that night to distract himself. Venom did not bubble to the surface this time, remaining firmly on a cellular level and making for a much more manageable evening than the last one he spent with Anne and Dan. Eddie probably ate too much, as evidenced by Anne’s curiously judgmental face when he went back for thirds and her worried face when he went back for fourths. He tried to remember how much he used to eat when they were together, but he came up blank. How long had it been since he ate appropriately human amounts of food that he was now forgetting what an appropriate amount was?

**_We have a decently sized body. It is normal for humans of your size and gender to overeat sometimes._ **

Eddie ignored Venom and tried to focus on a rather boring work story Dan was telling. He was not going to eat anymore because now he felt self-conscious, which was ridiculous. 

**_I can eat some of your fatty tissue and muscles for you if you’d like us to be smaller._ **

“Get out of my fucking head, babe,” Eddie said out loud before remembering where he was.

“Oh my god, I knew it,” Anne said, resigned. She picked up her glass of wine and took a long drink.

Dan just laughed, stood up and started grabbing empty plates. 

“It’s not—look, Annie—”

“Did you just call him ‘babe’? What the fuck, Eddie?”

Dan headed toward the kitchen sink.

Venom’s head materialized from Eddie’s right shoulder and grinned at Anne. **_Hello, Annie._ **

“Hey, only _I_ call her Annie, you don’t—”

“Eddie,” Anne interrupted, forcing him to focus back on her. “Why did you just call him babe?”

“Well, first of all, it’s not a _him_ , it’s a, um, you know, a genderless alien—”

“Thank you, semantics is definitely what I wanted to discuss.”

**_Eddie calls me babe because it is what humans call each other when they are together._ **

Dan returned, totally unfazed by the slimy head protruding out of Eddie’s shoulder, and handed a $20 bill to Anne.

“Oh so you guys had a bet about this?” Eddie asked.

“Yeah,” Dan replied at the same time Anne said, “Don’t change the subject, what do you mean ‘together’?”

Eddie made a skeptical face and then gestured dramatically between him and Venom. “I don’t know how much more together it gets than this.”

Anne squinted at Eddie, then looked at Venom, then back to Eddie. She deflated a little. “I thought—the last time you were here, I suspected he— _it_ was still in you. Just based on how terrible you looked.” Her eyes raked over his body. “But now you look good. Really good.”

Venom made a noise almost like a laugh. 

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Yeah, um, Venom was messing with me last time I was here.” At the horrified looks on Anne and Dan’s faces, Eddie corrected, “Not in a serious way! It was, like, a joke.”

**_It was foreplay._ **

Eddie closed his eyes and felt heat creep into his cheeks, which Venom soothed immediately. “Jesus, Vee,” he sighed.

“OK,” Anne said as she stared down at the kitchen table. She appeared to be having an existential crisis. “Eddie is having sex with an alien,” she said to herself.

Dan cleared his throat.

“Look, it’s not—Venom’s a part of me,” Eddie said, feeling profoundly uncomfortable with Venom’s head in his periphery. “It’s always with me, and it does pretty much everything for me. We share…”

**_Everything._ **

When nobody responded, Venom spoke up again.

**_Anne._ **

Anne looked up, surprised at being addressed by the symbiote. 

**_What Eddie and I share is different than what you and he shared._ **

“Alright, buddy, let’s just—” Eddie started, not sure what the end of his sentence should be. “I don’t know if it’s possible to explain because, I mean, Venom’s an alien. But it’s _my_ alien, so I’m dealing with it.”

Venom receded back inside Eddie, purring and settling heavily into his shoulders. 

Anne shifted in her chair. “When you say he does stuff for you…?”

Eddie took a moment to think before answering. “I can drive my bike however I want, because I know Vee will take over if I’m about to crash. I don’t have to worry about, you know, getting hurt or being too tired to do something, which makes life way easier. It, uh, works constantly inside me, like, fixing things, relieving aches and pains before they even happen. I don’t ever itch or sweat or feel sick. It digests everything for me, so we can eat however much we want, and it...Well, it does stuff like this for me. Hey, babe, can you get me the O.J. out of the fridge?”

A black limb pulled out of the middle of Eddie’s back. Dan and Anne both watched curiously as Venom opened the fridge, wrapped itself around a jug of orange juice and placed it directly into Eddie’s hand before slithering itself back inside his body. Eddie picked up the jug and held it out in front of him.

“I don’t even have to do this,” he said, shaking the jug. “It would bring it straight to my mouth if I wanted.” He set the orange juice back down, then Venom instinctively put it back in the fridge, knowing Eddie wasn’t actually going to drink any of it. 

“You’re not worried about it making you, um, a prisoner in your own body?” Dan asked.

Eddie balked at the suggestion, and he could feel Venom growling angrily inside him. 

“OK, wow, never mind,” Dan corrected, his hands up defensively. “I guess you guys have, uh, figured it all out.”

“It’s, yeah, it’s a daily process, but I’m not dying anymore, so.” Eddie shrugged.

Anne sighed and then finished the rest of her wine. 

They tried to resume a normal evening after that, but it was just too weird, so Eddie made an excuse to leave and Anne didn’t follow him out to his bike this time. 

Once they were back home, Eddie changed into pajama pants and a t-shirt and grabbed a gallon of chocolate ice cream out of the freezer before settling on the couch and turning on the TV. The ice cream was halfway gone before Venom stirred inside him.

**_Are you not going to ask for it again?_ **

Eddie petulantly shook his head and shoveled ice cream into his mouth. “Nope.”

Venom slithered down his stomach, deep and heavy inside him, then circled around his lap, pressing ever closer to his cock.

Eddie forced himself not to physically react. “Admit that you’re as needy as I am.”

**_No._ **

“Great, so we’re both a couple of pathetic stubborn dumbasses. Got it.”

Venom vibrated inside him, annoyed, before retreating back up to settle most of its weight in its usual spot at his shoulders. Eddie ate the rest of the ice cream and enjoyed the deep, strange pressure of Venom digesting it.

Eddie woke up suddenly in the middle of the night, his hand shoved down the front of his pants. “Vee. Baby, please.”

Venom stirred and swirled, tentacles pressing light touches against his skin. **_Tell me what you want, Eddie._ **

Horny and sleepy was a deadly combination for Eddie’s dignity. “Please. Will you fuck me?”

**_How much?_ **

He stifled a groan against his pillow. “We’re just—let’s just take it one fuck at a time. I’ll—I’ll ask you for it when I need—when I want it, alright?”

**_And you want it now?_ **

“Yes! Fuck you, I want it now.”

A second later, Venom’s tongue pressed insistently against Eddie’s hole, pulling a startled gasp out of him.

Only a handful of minutes passed before Eddie came, so abruptly that he fell asleep immediately afterward. 

When he woke up in the morning knowing he had the day off, he turned flat onto his stomach in bed and wrapped his arms around the pillow supporting his head. “Babe, can you bring me some coffee?” he mumbled into the crook of his arm.

He fell back asleep immediately, then was nudged awake by a tentacle holding a mug out to him. 

“Mmm.” He didn’t move. “Just put it on the nightstand.” 

Venom set the mug down then coiled the tentacle back inside him.

“Babe,” Eddie said a minute later. “Can you give me a back rub?”

Venom purred and materialized out of him, blanketing his back from the outside and pushing up from the inside the way Eddie liked best. He shifted and burrowed, moaning and humming his pleasure as Venom worked all the would-be knots out.

After about 15 minutes, Eddie mumbled a “thank you” then hauled himself up in bed, sitting back against the headboard to enjoy his coffee. “Can you, uh,” he started, then cleared his throat and continued, “massage my shoulders, too?”

Another several minutes passed. Eddie finished his coffee, and Venom took the mug out of his hand and set it on the nightstand for him. 

“Breakfast in bed?” Eddie asked sheepishly.

Venom grabbed an assortment of preferred food from the kitchen and piled it on the bed, then it continued massaging his whole body as Eddie ate. 

After eating an absurd amount of food, Eddie was feeling drowsy and heavy. “Alright. I’m ready to fuck now, but I still don’t feel like moving.”

**_Eddie._ **

He was startled as he realized it was the first thing Venom had said since they woke up two hours ago.

“Yeah?”

Venom wrapped a tentacle around his cock.

 **_You are extremely spoiled._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Jessie](https://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/) for beta reading this even though she made me take out all the VERY COOL ANATOMY JARGON. 
> 
> I'm [tomhardysteeth](http://tomhardysteeth.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.
> 
> [Rebloggable link](https://tomhardysteeth.tumblr.com/post/618508609454850048/spoiled)


End file.
